1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus which maps data with at least one signal processing path and transmitting the same, a receiving apparatus, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information society of 21th century, broadcast communication services have become more digitalized, providing multi-channels and a broadband and high quality service. In particular, as high-resolution digital televisions, portable media players (PMPs), and mobile broadcast devices are widely distributed recently, user's needs for various types of receiving methods for digital broadcast services is increasing.
In order to satisfy the above needs of users, standards groups have developed various types of standards to provide high quality broadcasting services. In this regard, a method for providing better quality broadcasting services through superior performances is required.